Dúo de Plata
by makesomenoiise
Summary: SPOILERS DE DH! Neville está al mando del Ejército de Dumbledore, pero no soporta el peso de tanta responsabilidad, al menos no sin Seamus. Slash leve. Respuesta al Reto de PLH.


**Nunca se me habrían ocurrido historias de Neville y Seamus. Pero aquí está, gracias a Pandora's Little Helper, que me reta a escribir cosas diferentes y yo voy y pico como una tonta :)**

**Pero me encanta, porque así trato de superarme.**

**Condiciones del reto: Romance Neville/Seamus. Palabras a usar: _rey, lubricante, envolver, extraterrestre, secretos, transformación_. Y luego, el capullo de él, me ha añadido _super-califragilistoespi-alidoso_ (no, no me he vuelto loca, es que sino no aparece la palabra, cosa que no entiendo por qué xD), para complicar aún más la cosa. Pues ala, aquí está, jurjur.**

* * *

**DÚO DE PLATA**

**_Pandora Lover_**

- Venga, una más – insistió Neville frotándose el tabique, cansado.

Un quejido general inundó la Sala de Menesteres. Fue Seamus el único que se atrevió a replicar:

- Hey, Neville. Estamos cansados de tanto hechizo de _transformación_. ¿No podríamos dejarlo para mañana?

Neville abrió los ojos y advirtió que todos sus compañeros se encontraban agotados, haciendo hechizos por hacer, sin enervar sus brazos para sujetar las varitas, con la espalda ligeramente encorvada. La culpabilidad lo atizó como un puñetazo.

- Está bien, marchaos a vuestras respectivas casas – murmuró masajeándose las sienes.

Dumbledore había muerto, pero su espíritu continuaba vivo en los corazones de sus alumnos, el Ejército de Dumbledore era sólo una pequeña muestra de ello. Neville se lo estaba tomando como algo personal, tal vez más en serio de lo que pretendía, desde que Harry los citó allí el quinto año, el Ejército de Dumbledore se había convertido en su pasión, su día a día. Y ahora que el Trío de Oro no estaba, él estaba al cargo de todo aquel grupo dispuesto a mantener vivo el recuerdo de su antiguo director.

¿Qué iba a hacer, si no era implicarse hasta darlo todo de sí mismo? Dumbledore era el _rey_ de aquel castillo, el mejor director con el que había contado Hogwarts hasta aquel momento, una persona memorable, alguien que había dado todo por ellos. ¿Qué menos que aceptar toda aquella implicación en su memoria?

El ruido de papel lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Se volvió sobre sí mismo y descubrió a Seamus _envolviendo_ un regalo de Navidad, sonrió. Aquel año Seamus había significado mucho para él. Había sido su amigo, su aliado, su compañero, sin llegar a desbancar al Trío de Oro, habían formado un 'dúo de plata'.

- Veo que has decidido quedarte en Navidades – comentó Neville apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Seamus dio un respingo de sorpresa ante aquel roce fortuito.

- Claro. Te dije que no iba a dejarte sólo con todo este asunto. Me quedaré contigo en Navidades para preparar nuevos ejercicios para el Ejército de Dumbledore.

- Tu hermana se desilusionará.

- Mi hermana tiene aquí su regalo – señaló el paquete -. Con eso estará contenta.

Neville sonrió, agradecía de corazón que Seamus permaneciera con él en el castillo, Merlín sabía cuánta falta le hacía alguien en quién apoyarse. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a revisar el pequeño armario del fondo, donde se encontraban sus provisiones personales.

- Había pensado en utilizar trajes negros en vez de túnicas para nuestra próxima misión – comentó Neville volviendo a frotarse el tabique.

- ¿Ah, sí? – murmuró Seamus distraído con su regalo.

- Sí, ¿quieres verlo?

- Adelante.

Neville no tardó ni dos segundos en conjurar el traje y colocárselo. Seamus estalló en carcajadas en cuanto lo vio. Le recordaba al neopreno que utilizaban los muggles para hacer aquel deporte acuático sobre una tabla, sólo le faltaban las gafas.

- ¡Pareces un _extraterrestre_!

Neville río con gusto, y tuvo la sensación de que hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo hacía. Se miró en uno de los espejos de la Sala de Menesteres y rió aún más.

- Nos olvidamos de trajes, ¿verdad?

- Sí – corroboró Seamus entre carcajadas.

Neville se quitó el 'traje de neopreno' y continuó recolectando cosas para la siguiente reunión del Ejército de Dumbledore, ajeno a que Seamus había cambiado por completo su expresión. Su anterior sonrisa insistente se había convertido en una mueca de preocupación.

Y no era para menos. Su amigo Neville había madurado diez años de golpe desde que había comenzado el curso, tanta responsabilidad y determinación lo estaba volviendo paranoico. Incluso en aquel momento, cuando ambos deberían dirigirse a la Sala Común de Gryffindor para dormir, se encontraba allí, revisando Merlín sabía qué.

Neville necesitaba una distracción.

- ¿Veías películas muggles cuando eras pequeño? – preguntó y se permitió el lujo de propinarse una bofetada mental, lo primero que se le ocurría era hablar de películas muggles…

- Sí – repuso Neville para su sorpresa, sonriendo, dejando que los recuerdos invadieran su mente -, había una en especial que me gustaba mucho… Mmm… ¿Mary Poppins?

- ¿_super-califragilistoespi-alidoso_? – inquirió Seamus con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó sin apartar la vista de sus artilugios.

Seamus sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, provocando que la silla chirriara. Se acercó a Neville y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, éste dio un respingo aún de espaldas a él, sorprendido por el contacto.

- Neville, necesitas alejarte un poco de todo esto – aconsejó acariciando dulcemente su hombro -. Te estás volviendo paranoico, ¿te das cuenta de las cosas que han aparecido en la Sala de Menesteres por tu culpa?

Neville giró sobre sí mismo y descubrió miles de objetos repartidos por la estancia. Recordó que aquella era una función de la sala en la que se encontraban, ella te proporcionaba todo lo que necesitabas. De modo que si Neville creía que necesitarían maniquís contra los que lanzar hechizos, éstos aparecían automáticamente.

La realidad lo golpeó de golpe: se estaba obsesionando demasiado.

- Tienes razón, me estoy volviendo loco – sollozó débilmente clavando sus ojos en los de Seamus.

- Hey, tranquilo – murmuró su amigo abrazándolo con cariño -. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, sólo necesitas ordenar tus prioridades, esto es importante, pero antes debes preocuparte por ti, Neville…

El silencio se produjo en la estancia, acompañado por los leves sollozos de un Neville maduro, desconocido y derrotado. Cuando se hubo calmado, levantó el rostro y se encontró con los ojos azules de Seamus mirándolo con preocupación.

De pronto, ambos se quedaron prendados de la mirada del otro, el tiempo pareció detenerse en aquel momento, en aquella mirada. Un impulso espontáneo por parte de Seamus le incitó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de Neville y juntar sus labios con los suyos.

Y el mundo cobró sentido en aquel momento, mientras sus labios se fundían y sus lenguas jugaban en sus bocas.

Una especie de chasquido resonó en el aire. Ambos se sobresaltaron y dirigieron la mirada sobre la mesa, cerca del regalo que minutos antes había estado envolviendo Seamus. _Lubricante_.

Seamus miró con los ojos como platos a su amigo y éste simplemente se encogió de hombros, totalmente ruborizado. Seamus sonrió y lo acercó a él una vez más, sabedor de los deseos de Neville, que, curiosamente, coincidían con los suyos propios.

Aquella noche se presentaba interesante, aliviando tensiones, entrelazando amistades, uniendo lazos, compartiendo _secretos_. Y es que el Ejército de Dumbledore no sólo servía para mantener viva la memoria del difunto director, sino para conocerse unos a otros, para descubrir lo que tal vez en otra ocasión no se hubiera descubierto.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado. ^^**

**A mi me parece una buena historia, teniendo en cuenta la complejidad de los personajes y las palabras a emplear. Independientemente de que guste o no, yo estoy contenta con el resultado. Y espero que PLH lo califique con un 9, como mínimo! jurjur.**

**Y si a alguien le apetece proponerme más retos, bienvenido sea. Aquí una servidora hará lo que pueda :)**

**Opinad!**


End file.
